Cradles and Caskets
by emilieparrilla
Summary: Regina goes after Zelena to try and get the Charmings' baby back. Before it's too late. But will she be strong enough to defeat Zelena on her own? Eventual Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Regina stumbled as her heel was sucked down by the mud, catching herself before she could fall. This was hopeless. The rain was battering against her relentlessly, soaking through her dress and tearing the heat from her body. She couldn't concentrate on anything, let alone see where she was going.

Then she heard it. It was very faint, but unmistakable. A baby's panicked wailing.

* * *

_The first thing she registered when she came to was screaming. Anguished, heart wrenching sobs coming from down the corridor. Snow. One hand on the wall and the other on her forehead to stop the throbbing, she staggered to her feet and began to limp to her step-daughter's room._

_"He's gone, Regina. My baby boy's gone," sobbed the woman, burying her face in her husband's sweater. _

_And there was the empty cot, the only thing in the room undisturbed. There were medical tools strewn around the room. She saw the metal handle glinting in the flickering light and bent awkwardly to grab the surgical knife, grabbing an abandoned scalpel as an afterthought. _

_"Where's Whale?" she demanded, pocketing the weapons. _

_"He ran," said Charming, his tone cold. _

_"Emma?"_

_"There was an emergency. Hook… What does it matter?" He was completely broken. _

_In helpless fury, Regina threw the vase of flowers to the ground and tried to stamp the cheery petals out of existence. She winced as her ankle protested. _

_"I'm going after my sister," she decided "I will get your baby back, if it is the last thing I do."_

_"She'll kill you," said Snow, her voice muffled. _

_"Not if I kill her first, dear," she responded "Have a little faith."_

* * *

To hell with this. A snap of her fingers later and Regina stood in# another cluster of trees deeper in the forest. She was ready to tear her hair out with frustration when she heard the cries again. They were undeniably closer.

An old training session with Rumplestiltskin came back to her. He'd blindfolded her and told her to find him using her other senses unless she fell off the dizzyingly high cliff he'd decided was the ideal location to hold their lesson. That was literally a matter of life and death, and she'd been able to succeed then. This was equally important. She would not ruin the life of another child, just as she would not allow her vindictive sister to cast a curse that would change everything.

Screwing her eyes shut tightly, she listened, hoping that the magic that had been with her for such a long time would save her from walking straight into a tree and knocking herself out. _Again_. She'd spent so much time unconscious since her damned sister started her plan for vengeance.

All of a sudden, the air changed, almost crackling with powerful magic. Her eyes flew open and in front of her she saw Zelena, standing outside a ritualistic circle which was glowing golden. Inside there was a basket with the baby inside, an ornate box which probably contained her heart and the Dark One, looking as if he was in a trance. Damn it, she'd already begun.

* * *

_"You're injured," noticed Charming, as Snow detached herself from him. _

_"It doesn't matter," responded Regina, although she feared she'd twisted it. _

_"Regina, we are not about to let you face Zelena when you can barely walk," said Snow with a tiny, hopeful smile "Come here."_

_Rolling her eyes, she obeyed and hobbled over to the bed, sitting down at Snow's hip and pulling her injured leg up. She couldn't help but push a stray curl off of the younger woman's face. It reminded her of a time when she could still find it within herself to care for a sick Snow White in her early days as queen. A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away, angrily. _

_"I'm so sorry, Snow. For everything," she whispered "But I will get your baby back, I swear."_

_"I forgive you," responded Snow, tearfully "Please be careful. I don't want to lose you, Regina. Not when I finally found you again."_

_"Snow… I won't make promises I know I can't keep. If anything happens to me… Take care of Henry. Tell him I love him. Tell him I'm sorry it turned out this way. Just… make sure he knows I love him. Please?"_

_"Always."_

* * *

The look of utter shock on Zelena's face was priceless, as she appeared in a puff of purple smoke in the centre of the circle. Flexing her fingers, she noted she still had all of them. That was something. Interrupting such a powerful spell could have had any number of disastrous consequences. The element of surprise allowed her to throw Zelena backwards. She'd never been so grateful to see a tree before, as her sister cracked her head against the bark. With the loss of concentration, the rest of the golden light dissipated, leaving the area in darkness. Rumpelstiltskin, thankfully, stayed as still as a statue.

Seeing her sister stir already, she made a beeline for the basket. Her fingertips were so close to grabbing the handle when she felt her body freeze, just like in Snow's apartment.

"Did you honestly think it'd be that easy, sis? Give me some credit," mocked Zelena, releasing her from the spell.

"Give me that child, Zelena. He's done nothing wrong," said Regina, whirling round to face her.

"I am not a cruel woman, _unless provoked_. His death will be swift and painless."

"He's an innocent little boy!"

"You need a lesson in how to take away someone's happy ending. I thought Snow White and her prince were supposed to your 'mortal enemies'. Now you're protecting her spawn? I thought you'd like to slit his throat yourself."

Regina snapped and her fist collided with Zelena's jaw. The older woman merely laughed, holding a hand to the rapidly swelling area of her face.

"Do not compare me to you. I would _never_ harm a baby, no matter who its parents."

"You can't beat me, little sister. I thought we'd already established that."

"For some reason, you think my miserable life was some wonderful thing to be jealous of. It wasn't. Mother was a monster. Heartless. You want love and acceptance? She'll never be able to give it you. Believe me I tried _so hard_. Nothing will ever be good enough."

"You were a disappointment, Regina. I am everything she could hope for in a daughter."

"Look at the way my life turned out, _sis._ It's messier than a… train wreck. Give up your obsession with destroying me and Rumple and whoever else – live your life."

That was some advice, coming from the former Evil Queen. Ironic, really, that if she'd listened to people trying to dissuade her from her blind retaliation to exaggerated wrongs, maybe, just maybe, she could have been happy so much earlier.

"Kill me, if you feel you must. Have your fun with Rumplestiltskin. You don't need this curse to make us suffer," began Regina, as if trying to placate a wild animal "Spare this child. Allow me to return him to his parents. Then, you may claim the retribution that you so desperately seek."

Silence.

"A pretty speech, Regina. Very touching," mocked Zelena "But I'm afraid I'll stick to my original plan. It has much more impact, don't you think?"

Regina grabbed the knife from her jacket pocket and lunged at Zelena. She may not be able to defeat her with magic, but if she could stick the blade through her heart, even the Wicked Witch wouldn't survive.

"You foolish girl!" roared Zelena, grabbing at her wrist eventually. She bent it so far back that Regina feared it would snap. Still, she clung on to the weapon as if her life depended on it, refusing to let go. With another roar of frustration, Zelena grabbed the sharp side of the blade and yanked it out of her grip, releasing her roughly. The witch inspected the line of blooming red blood and _licked_ it.

"Don't you have any idea how unhygienic that is?" quipped Regina, trying desperately to stall her. At least until help arrived. "Especially with your blood. Who knows where _you've_ been!"

"You are going to regret this, Regina! When I'm done with you, you're going to be begging me to cast the curse and wipe you out of existence!"

"Bring it!"

Yes, those words that she had used when she had first met her sister back in the Enchanted Forest were very effective at riling her even more.

It was a pity that ever since Owen tried to electrocute her to death, and almost succeeded, she had no sense of self-preservation.

* * *

_She barely even noticed that Charming had bandaged her ankle (rather well for a prince) and slipped her boot back on, too lost in her embrace with Snow. Reluctantly, she let go. Having a sort-of family that actually cared about her was certainly a nice feeling. A shame it was most likely going to come to an end after tonight. _

_"Thank you, David," she said, relieved that her ankle didn't give out beneath her when she stood. _

_Her boots weren't the most practical for a fight to the death, but at least they weren't stilettos. Although it would be immensely satisfying to stick one of the heels through her rotten heart and _twist._ She shook her head to gather her thoughts. Her task was to save a baby, not torture a witch. _

_"Good luck, Regina," he said, touching her gently on the shoulder. _

_"Stay safe," she returned._

_With that, she turned and left the hospital room. Now that Snow was no longer shrieking, the corridors were eerily quiet. She shuddered. Hospitals had never been her favourite place. They were just so clinical and cold. _

* * *

Despite the unfavourable odds, Regina fought like a hellcat as Zelena grabbed her by the hair and proceeded to drag her towards the outer edge of the circle. She did not get the title of the Evil Queen through being meek and compliant. Raking her nails down her sister's arms as if she really was a wild cat. It did nothing to hinder her progress but she got satisfaction from the hiss of pain and the subsequent yank on her hair. Nobody treated her like a ragdoll.

The ground rushed up to her face as Zelena released her iron grip. Just in time, she flung her arms out and saved herself from the worst of the fall. That woman was so going to pay for everything she had ever done to her, to her family, to every single citizen in _her_ town.

At the sound of a box snapping closed, she got to her feet and brushed the dirt from her clothes (expensive clothes, another thing her sister would pay for) and saw a glowing orb in Zelena's palm. Her heart. _Shit_.

"Cat your tongue, sweetie?" she taunted, stroking the precious red object with a malicious smirk on her face.

"You can't control me with it, dear. I protected it from that," countered Regina with a smirk of her own.

"Shame," drawled Zelena "I was going to order you to kill Henry for me, so I could see you fight with yourself as you wrapped your hands around his neck and watched as the life was sucked out of then, knowing it was you who caused it to happen."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," growled Regina, itching to claw at _her_ pale white throat and watch her lifeless body fall to her feet.

"Not to worry. I can still have lots and lots of fun with this," Zelena squeezed the organ gently, teasingly.

"Fuck. You," the profanity felt foreign on Regina's tongue but it was perfectly fitting for her situation.

As her eyes blazed with anger, the pressure on her heart increased and the brunette placed a hand over her chest as if that would help and leaned forward to attempt to hide the pained gasp she released.

Holding a heart was never about death. It was about power.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews so far and the favourites and follows 3 I hope you all enjoy this latest update. This was originally supposed to be a two-shot but I got really into writing it and it's almost 3000 words so I will try and update as soon as possible.**

**_Warning for some violence. _**

* * *

"Kneel before your queen, Regina," ordered Zelena.

"You wish, Zelena," retorted Regina, forcing a callous laugh as the pressure on her heart increased "Changing the past won't make you a queen. And you'll certainly never be _my_ queen."

"Kneel!"

"I don't think so."

"You will!" threatened the redhead.

"Not willingly, dear," gasped Regina, doubling over in pain.

Even as her eyes watered, she kept her eyes locked firmly on Zelena, watching as she scratched the surface with her sharpened nails. A wicked grin crossed her face as she dug her nails into the organ and twisted them in a corkscrew motion. Regina let out a pained yelp as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Does it hurt?" asked Zelena with a pout.

"Go. To. Hell," Regina spat out.

The Wicked Witch's fist closed over the pulsating heart and she tightened her grip. Regina couldn't hold back anymore and screamed as she collapsed to the hard ground, knees protesting at the impact. Through her tears, she could see Zelena's triumphant smirk. She squeezed harder. The pain was so intense that she could hardly breathe, as if it were her throat constricting and not her heart caving in on itself.

"Beg me to have mercy and I will allow you to return home in one piece," said Zelena, cockily, fully expecting her to give in.

As if she was that weak.

Zelena relented _enough_ to let her speak but after taking a few deep breaths and much needed respite, Regina merely smiled at her and shook her head. Her pride would be her downfall. She'd always known that.

* * *

_Belle was the first one she saw, lying unconscious on the floor. Poor girl. Her association with Rumple often led her into awful situations. Feeling a stab of guilt for locking her up for years, she knelt down and pressed two fingers against her wrist, paranoid that Zelena had went too far and killed her. Thankfully, her pulse was regular. She waved her hand over her forehead and her eyes snapped open in shock. _

_"Regina?" questioned Belle. She sounded worried, not as scared as one would expect. The bookworm certainly did have teeth. _

_"The baby's gone. I'm going to get him back," she clarified "Take my hand."_

_"Uhh… why?"_

_There was really no time to explain, so Regina took it and held it tightly. She felt her magic seep from her fingers and watched as the purple cloud turned to a light pink colour and faded into Belle's skin. That was a relief. She'd never tried sharing her magic before, although she recalled reading about it. _

_"What did you do?" asked Belle, her tone accusing. _

_"I need you to wake up as many people as possible, Belle. My magic should allow you to keep going for a few hours. Simply press your hand against their forehead and will them to wake. It won't be difficult, especially for someone as compassionate as you," explained Regina with a tiny smile. The last thing she needed was for Belle to lose the small bit of trust she had for her. "Tell those who can fight that I have gone to the farmhouse on the outskirts of town. Tell those who can't to search for Emma. I need her help."_

_"I-I… of course," she responded._

_Regina nodded and began to quicken her pace down the corridor. She was running out of time. _

_"Regina," said Belle, suddenly. She turned. "Thank you."_

_"As I said before, I _am_ sorry, Belle."_

_"I know."_

* * *

Regina writhed in agony on the ground now, clawing at the mud with bleeding, chipped nails. She was sporadically screaming, moaning in between when her voice left her.

Zelena observed her, pleased with herself, waiting for the pleas for her to stop. Her little sister was certainly a stubborn one, clinging on to her pride until the very last second.

Her eyes, which had been screwed shut for the majority of her ordeal, flew open. She found Zelena's gaze after blinking the tears away, concentrating just enough to ensure she knew how much she hated her. The bitch had been trained by Rumplestiltskin, just as she had been. She was well aware of how to crush a heart, enough to not go too far and end her victim's life unless she wished it. It appeared it was a family trait. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she wanted her alive. As it was, she was keeping her on the edge, where shockwave after shockwave of pain tore into her with alarmingly fierce strength. Regina could feel her mind withdrawing to a happier place and forced herself to stay in the present. The baby. The baby. The baby. She was on the brink of insanity and there was no way she could endure this indefinitely. God, where was back-up? She'd told Belle to wake them hours ago. Or maybe it was minutes…

"Oh come on, little sis. You've already humiliated yourself rolling around like a helpless kicked puppy," taunted Zelena, releasing her grip on the heart. Regina gasped at the relief, everything returning in startling clarity. "Just say the words and I'll stop. I'll even help you get up."

It was tempting. Regina still dug her sore nails into the ground, her breathing ragged. Very tempting. She didn't know how much more she _could _take before she just gave up. It was lucky she wasn't unconscious_. I will get your baby back, I swear_. Broken promises were what had started their bloody feud. She would not let her down. Not if she could help it. Every second that she defied her sister was another second that she was not casting the curse and another second for help to come. All she needed was a distraction and then you could snatch the baby and disappear.

"I'm waiting," snarled Zelena.

"No," whispered Regina, barely audible.

With a shriek of fury that started the baby off crying again, Zelena clenched her fist until the heart was almost dust and then let go, repeating the same cruel motion over and over and over again. Somehow, it hurt so much worse than before. Regina hadn't thought that was even possible. Before she lost her awareness, there was one name on her lips.

Emma.

* * *

Emma was breaking every possible speed law in Storybrooke as she drove the bug at a punishing pace. Her two passengers didn't complain, anxious to get to the farmhouse before they were too late to do anything. Belle was sitting perfectly still with her hands folded in her lap despite the twists and turns the car was taking. She could have sworn she saw the faint touch of magic on her skin but the saviour didn't have time to dwell on it. She had to _save_ people. Her dad was in the passenger seat, sharpening the blade of his sword with violent movements. It was slightly terrifying.

"You know the plan?" she asked, only to break the silence that provoked her to think about all the horrible possible outcomes of their rescue mission.

"I will get that dagger, Emma," promised Belle with a ferocious determination "Rumple is not staying with her a moment longer."

As she narrowly avoided driving into a tree, Emma nodded and smiled at her in the rear view mirror. She regretted not checking up on Belle before everything happened. Most of the town had avoided her because of her relationship with Rumple, out of fear that they would upset her and suffer the Dark One's rage or disagreement with her choice of partner, Emma could only guess. And after his sacrifice, there had been no-one to comfort her or reassure her. Still the girl hadn't crumpled. She swore to herself that after this was all over, she would make a point of keeping in contact with her; to give her at least one friend.

"I'll do more than distract her, Emma! I'll kill her! She took my son and…" began Charming, his rage quiet whereas hers had been vocal and included throwing a bottle of water against a lamppost when Belle had finally found her.

"No! I don't want either of you to get hurt. Be careful," Emma insisted.

Henry couldn't lose anyone else. _She_ couldn't lose anyone else.

Looking back to the road, she slammed the breaks down hard, jerking forward sharply. God, seatbelts were the best invention.

* * *

Despite Regina's desperate will to endure the pain, her body was reacting on its own. More than once her lips had begun to form the words, betraying her mind. She was losing it. Fast. Zelena was becoming less merciful by the second; twisting, pulling, digging her nails, squeezing. Distantly, she could hear shouting and the wail of the baby. Help. She dared to hope, allowing herself to slip deeper into oblivion, still conscious and still screaming. Everything felt duller though, her limbs as heavy as lead.

* * *

"Regina!" screamed Emma as she saw the dark-haired woman twisting on the ground in what looked like, and sounded like, excruciating agony. "Zelena! Get the fuck away from her!"

The wicked witch simply smirked in her direction, halting the stream of bullets she shot at her easily and sending them hurtling towards Regina's frail body. She screamed out a warning but despite her weakened state, Regina managed to freeze the bullets in time, making them fall to the ground. Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stop fighting dirty, Zelena. I want a rematch," demanded Emma, close enough to see Zelena crushing Regina's heart.

"You think you can beat me? Even my _sister _couldn't, and we all know about her fearsome reputation," responded Zelena, giving one last hard squeeze before waving her hand and sending the heart back to the box. "And look at her now. At my feet."

Now that the torture had stopped, Regina had stilled considerably although her body was still quivering, her fingers scrabbling for purchase in the wet ground. Her face was red with tears, her eyes bloodshot and swollen. She was breathing though, at least.

Anger surged through her. She felt murderous. All she wanted was to have Zelena writhing at her feet in that way. Maybe this was how Regina felt for all those years as the Evil Queen, wanting to make everyone responsible for her lover's death suffer unimaginable pain before death. Her dark thoughts unnerved her, but seeing Regina lying there, still twitching and wheezing…. It made her feel so _angry_.

The pressure of it was so great and it burst out of her so suddenly that she gasped. She saw the tendrils of red wind around Zelena's ankles like a rope and pull her feet from under her, sending her sprawling in the ground. Charming came charging from the trees, his sword drawn. He threw it with such accuracy that it landed at her side, blade jammed in the earth, quivering.

Emma's hand reached for the hilt but was beaten there by a bloodied one. She hadn't even noticed Regina crawling by sheer willpower alone. It was a miracle how she had made it there, and now she was pulling herself up with almost hidden winces.

"Shit. Regina, let me help you up," she said, snapping out of her shock and grabbing the other woman by the arm.

As soon as Regina was standing on shaky legs but not in danger of toppling over, Emma released her, keeping one eye on Zelena. She saw Belle approach, just behind Charming and decided she should probably make sure they didn't get too close to the witch. When she turned back, Regina had taken the sword and was approaching her sister, one hand glowing with light purple magic as she kept her on the ground.

"This is for not listening and giving me the child," she said, her voice icy and so unfamiliar that Emma shivered.

It was the violence in Regina's act that shocked her the most. She took the sword in both hands and plunged it downwards, missing the centre of Zelena's head by millimetres. Who knew Regina was skilled with a sword too. She was full of surprises.

"It's not nice is it, sis?" added Regina and Emma could practically hear the smirk she undoubtedly had plastered on her face. Zelena was looked pretty terrified underneath her, eyes wide as she was paralysed by Regina's magic.

Emma watched as the brunette took out a… _scalpel._ What the hell?

"This," hissed Regina, leaning closer and trailing the sharp edge along her cheekbone, drawing a little blood "Is for threatening to kill my son."

Watching Regina revert back to the darker side of herself made Emma nervous and almost thrilled at the same time. She was just glad she had never pissed her off enough to want to truly harm her because she had no doubt now that she could have.

"This, Zelena," continued Regina, tracing the pattern of the dress Zelena was wearing until she reached her hand "Is for thinking you could torture me and get away with it."

She raised the scalpel and drove it through the centre of Zelena's hand, pinning her to the ground physically as she released the magical hold, too weak to maintain it. Zelena let out a blood-curdling scream as she tried to pull the metal out.

"None of that, dear," mocked Regina, waving a hand over the scalpel and watching in satisfaction as it twisted and moved deeper into the earth. Zelena screamed again. "I'll take it out, if you say sorry. I'll even heal your wound."

"You will pay for this, Regina!" screeched Zelena "I am going to kill everyone and everything you love. I will…"

"Not today. Not ever."

Emma gaped at her as she turned and walked away, wiping the blood on her dress. Her facial expressions were so much softer than she'd expected after the brutal show.

"Close your mouth, dear. You'll catch flies," smirked Regina, pushing her hair back from her clammy skin.

* * *

"Rumplestiltskin," said Zelena, her voice laced with pain "Kill Emma Swan. Kill Prince Charming. Restrain Regina. NOW!"

Shit. Shit. Shit. She'd forgotten all about the Dark One. Zelena had used her free hand and pulled out the dagger. As she spoke the words, Regina spun to look at Rumple. He was no longer stoic. His eyes were sorrowful as he moved towards Emma, her name the first on Zelena's list.

"Miss Swan, take your brother and get out of here," she ordered, flexing her fingers. She knew she really had no chance but she had to _try_.

"No, you take him. You've got a better chance of protecting him. _And_ you've used up most of your strength already," responded Emma, taking her hand "I can hold them off. Unless all that stuff about light magic is complete bullshit."

"Your magic is untested, Emma. I… I can't let you stay here and die," protested Regina, puzzled at the strong feeling that she _had_ to protect the blonde "She wants me alive. They'll kill you."

"Regina, I'm not going to let her torture you like that again. She's out for blood now. Please, just take my… brother. Keep him safe!"

"Emma…"

"Please, Regina. We're running out of time."

With a resigned sigh, she moved as fast as possible to the baby basket, her ankle beginning to throb again. An arrow flew past her ear, courtesy of Charming, but her sister stopped it and sent it straight for Belle. She raised her hand and stopped it before it could hit the girl, and then ducked to dodge a fireball herself.

Zelena send a tree branch in her direction, intent on stopping her from reaching the baby. A beam of white light shot from Emma's palm and counteracted it. She heard Zelena's roar and string of curses and knew that Emma could hold her own against them.

"I'll come back for you, Emma," she promised, lifting the baby into her arms. Surprisingly, he calmed instantly.

In a cloud of purple, she was gone. She didn't look back at Emma. If she had, she'd never have been able to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I'm so sorry for the delay. I had exams and assessments to finish off and then I was tired and I just couldn't find time to write :( But the next chapter is a lot more dramatic so that should be easier to write! Thanks for all the support 3**

* * *

The residual magic lingered in the air as she stumbled forward a step. She was weaker than expected but not so weak that she couldn't defend the baby. Holding the bundle against her chest caused memories to come flooding back to her. Happy ones. She looked down at him and it was like looking at Henry for the first time all over again. Their smiles were almost identical. Or perhaps she was imagining it…

"Come on, little one," Regina said as he screwed up his face, on the verge of tears again "Let's get you to your mommy."

Everyone had cleared out of the hospital since the attack except a few braver people. Nurses rushed to and fro, treating those who could not run from the threat, carrying bandages and needles and medicines. It would have helped if she had a guide to Snow's room since the place was so big and she couldn't for the life of her remember the way, but she doubted many people would be willing to talk to her despite her _heroic_ deeds lately. Her blood relation to the wicked witch had made people even more suspicious of her. She'd heard the whispers; that she was on Zelena's side, that she wanted revenge on the Charming family once more. Not that she cared – she had her family and all she needed. A little faith from outsiders would be nice though. To think she'd _ever_ work with her sister… Her hand subconsciously hovered over her chest.

* * *

Emma was functioning purely on adrenaline. Her magic was going haywire, shooting beams of blinding light in every direction without her consent. She had burned holes straight through trees, sending them crashing to the ground. The grass was also badly scorched. Oh how she wished she had paid attention in her magic lessons instead of goofing around. Why had she not thought it sensible to learn in Neverland?

"Give it up, saviour," spat Zelena "You can't defeat me."

The blonde shot her a defiant glare, followed by an uncontrolled stream of crackling fire. As much as she hated to admit it, she was not going to win this fight. Zelena was an experienced sorceress, trained by the Dark One himself. The odds were never in her favour but having Rumplestiltskin against her made it even more impossible. For the first time she was thankful for the Charming optimism coursing through her veins, even if it was unrealistic. It was the only thing keeping her going.

A ball of green fire skimmed her ear, the heat remaining long after the deadly flame had burned out a few metres away. Her magic complied to her will for once and a snapped tree branch hurtled towards Zelena. The woman cackled menacingly as she caught it in one hand; her injured hand no less. _Show off_.

* * *

"Snow, Snow, wake up," she said as she entered the room, the baby in her arms mewling for milk.

Reluctant to put the child down in case he vanished, she made sure he was supported properly as she bent and tapped Snow's cheek. Sedated. She should have known. There was no way her step-daughter would stay behind while her son's life was at risk. It was probably the first intelligent decision Charming had made. Emotion as strong as a mother's would get you killed. She placed the baby in Snow's arms first, and then placed both hands over her forehead.

"Regina," she said, her voice tired and broken.

"He's safe," responded Regina with a smile "In your arms."

Snow looked down immediately and a smile that shone brighter than a million suns lit up her face. She cradled her son in her arms, lifting him and placing a kiss on his head before settling him on her chest. The sound of her heartbeat seemed to be enough to allow him to drift off, his need for food momentarily forgotten.

"You saved him," breathed Snow, her eyes watery.

"I told you I would, Snow," said Regina, taking the younger woman's hand in her own.

"Thank you, Regina. Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Hush, Snow. I do not wish to be repaid. My curse ripped your firstborn away from you for twenty eight years. I would never wish that upon you again. If I could change the past I…"

"I forgive you, 'Gina. With all my heart. In truth, I forgave you a long time ago."

At the mention of her heart, Regina remembered that she was still without her own.

"Where's Henry?" she asked, suddenly.

"He hid behind the receptionist's desk after Belle woke everyone else up. Archie left to find Emma…" explained Snow "Wait… where is she? Where's my daughter?"

"I left her fighting my sister and Rumplestiltskin. There was no way I could rescue both the baby and her. She insisted she be the one to stay."

"They'll kill her."

Regina never thought the sight of Snow crumpling into tears would stir so much sadness in her; but she suddenly felt like breaking down and crying herself. It was all so hopeless. She didn't know how on earth she would survive Round 5 with her sister. Emma. Emma was relying on her.

"No! No, they won't!" she said, firmly "I'm going back for her."  
Snow looked surprised as she clutched her new-born with even more desperation.

"I need you to look after Henry, Snow. Take them both and go down to the basement. Use the back stairs. Walk back to your apartment. Take any shortcuts you can. Stay off the main road."

"I will, Regina. Henry will be safe."

"Don't come out of your apartment. No matter what. It's the only safe place for you. At least for a while."

"Henry needs his mother. Be careful, Regina."

"If the barrier fails, it means I am either dead or too weak to maintain it. All hope will be lost, Snow… and I'm sorry."

"I have faith in you."

* * *

"Enough of this!" said Zelena, growing bored "Rumplestitlskin, the girl is an amateur. Are you telling me you can't kill her?"

"Can't you?" he snapped back.

"I ordered you to kill her," she growled "And kill her you shall. Now. No more delaying it."

"She's powerful, dearie. More. Powerful. Than. You," he said in a sing-song voice that sent shivers down Emma's spine.

"That's an _order_."

Rumple was heading towards her, a black shape forming in his palm. Fuck. There was no point in trying to reason with him while he was under the power of the dagger. Another fight it was then.

The black dagger he'd created soared through the air and stopped a centimetre from her nose, white light shimmering around it. She breathed out, clenching her fist to stop her hand shaking. If it hadn't been for her magic, she'd have had a dagger sticking out from between her eyes by now. She'd never complain about her powers again.

Zelena screeched in fury.

"If you insist on protecting yourself, I will be forced to turn my attention to an easier target," threatened the witch "Are you going to let your own father die, saviour? Or perhaps it should be the bookworm."

"Belle never did anything wrong," said Rumple, looking murderous but completely helpless.

"But you have, Rumplestiltskin. You can't even kill this girl for me," responded Zelena, maliciously "Perhaps I should punish you."

"You are not going to touch either of them, Zelena. This fight is between you and me," growled Emma, hoping that her companions had the sense to get as far away from the madwoman as possible.

"Oh, but who says I fight fair?" she taunted "Perhaps I'll just kill both of them and be done with it."

Emma saw red and lunged at her. Her magic may have been inferior to Zelena's, but her physical strength was not. Both women crashed to the ground, leaving Zelena momentarily breathless and clearly stunned. The blonde watched in satisfaction as the witch's head snapped to the side, her nose spurting blood. She punched her again, transferring all her weight into it. Despite her magical prowess, she still bled like anyone else.

"You are going to pay dearly for that, Miss Swan," threatened Zelena.

Regaining her bearings, she threw Emma backwards with a quick flick of her wrist and lifted her into the air in a magical hold before she could even hit the ground. The blonde blinked rapidly to get rid of the dizziness and saw that Zelena had already got to her feet once more. She was so screwed.

* * *

Invisible fingers dug painfully into her throat, cutting off her oxygen. She thrashed in the air, hands clawing at her own skin in a desperate attempt to breathe. Zelena relented for a second, allowing her to suck in as much air as possible whilst coughing. Then the harsh grip returned and she was drowning again. Her lungs were burning now. If someone were to drag sandpaper across her lungs, she imagined this was exactly how it would feel. Everything was beginning to go hazy and she wondered if this was the end. Her torturer wanted her dead and there was nobody to save her. All she could hear was her heart futilely thumping, the blood rushing to her ears. She was only slightly aware of the choked wheezing she was emitting.

Regina. Regina was her only hope now.

"Not so powerful now, eh, saviour?" mocked Zelena.

Fresh, cool air flooded into her lungs and all she could do was breathe it in. Her air supply remained and Emma was finally able to raise her watery eyes. She wondered why her magic wasn't lashing out in an attempt to save her life. If ever there was a useful time for a manifestation of her supposedly wondrous powers, it would be now. She had never felt so powerless

"As much as I would like to toy with you, I have work to do," said the witch "Goodbye, Miss Swan."

* * *

"If anyone is going to kill Miss Swan, it will be me, sis," quipped Regina, striding over to her sister, giving the illusion of confidence. Emma hadn't lied when she'd told her that she could always tell when she was lying. She knew her well enough to see the doubt in her eyes. There was no fear though – her eyes glinted with rage.

Feeling like she wasn't in danger of passing out anymore, Emma rolled her eyes._ Charming_.

"You always proved especially tricky to get rid of, dear. I see that hasn't changed," continued Regina, sending her a brief flicker of a smile.

"Enough of this, Regina. Get out of the way. Or do you want me to order the Dark One to deal with you?" said Zelena.

"You think I'm scared of Rumplestiltskin? We both know you need me alive."

"I think mother must have dropped you on your head as a child, Regina. You would be a fool not to fear what I can order him to do."

For once, Emma was in agreement with the wicked with. To be unafraid of Rumplestiltskin was like running in the direction of a bomb set to explode.

"Then I must be a fool."

Zelena shot a bolt of lightning at Emma in anger, but Regina was just as quick. She managed to dispel it before it could come close to harming her. She launched a series of fireballs in retaliation and the distraction resulted in Emma landing roughly on the ground.

"Thanks," she grunted.

"Are you hurt?" asked Regina, quickly, having only a moment to spare. Less than that.

"I'm fine," she coughed out.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stood to the side, silent and downcast. There was no surviving this for any of them. Especially not Emma Swan. She was simply too big of a risk to allow free reign. If this was his plot, she'd be the first person he'd get rid of.

"Dark One," called out his _mistress_ "You're looking very bored over there. I have a job for you."

His body obeyed her despite his will to remain stationery. Too soon, he was standing between Zelena and the united front of the saviour and the queen.

"I want you to bring Henry to me. My dear sister has probably cast some pathetic protective wards on him, but you can get through them, can't you, Rumple?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he growled.

"Quickly, now, there's a good boy," mocked Zelena "It's time these two learned the price of defiance."

"It'll be done," he finished with a deep sigh before teleporting to where he knew his grandson would be.

Emma glanced at Regina, expecting to see her own panic reflected on the brunette's face. Her companion was all too skilled at putting on a front, though, and there was only a flash of fear in her eyes before it was gone and she faced her sister once more. She hoped she had a plan. She _had_ to.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin materialised outside the Charming's' flat. There was a strong spell around it, one that made him feel a twinge of pride for Regina despite the dire situation. It would take a lot of energy to break it down. However, the direct command from the one who held his dagger controlled his mind to a degree too. There was a loophole in Regina's spell. No magic could break the barrier, nor could a practitioner of magic enter; but he could burn the apartment to the ground if that's what it took.

"Snow, I know you are in there," he called, eyes closed "Zelena has ordered me to take Henry to her."

Silence.

"If Henry does not come out in five seconds, I will have no choice but to reduce this building to ashes," Rumple explained "She did not send me after your baby, Snow, but you will all perish if you don't comply."

Henry was at the door a moment later, closely followed by his grandmother with the baby in her arms. His face was set determinedly which reminded Rumple of both his mothers. He was a brave boy indeed.

"I'll come with you, granddad. I know you have no choice," said Henry.

"No, Henry, you can't!" protested Snow, white as a ghost.

"I have to grandma! To protect you both. You know there's no way out of it," he finished "I love you!"

Snow screamed and tried to grab the back of his shirt before he stepped across the threshold.

"I'm sorry," said Rumplestiltskin, before waving a hand over Henry to cause him to fall into a deep sleep in his arms.

"Why did you…?" asked a tearful Snow.

"He doesn't need to see what Zelena is going to do to his mothers. I will try to spare him as much pain as possible, as much as the dagger's control will allow. That's all I can do, Snow."

The brunette nodded sadly but he had already vanished.


End file.
